


The words you don't say

by flwrkyuu



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Maid Cafe, Maids, basically me just making soft soulmate line content, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flwrkyuu/pseuds/flwrkyuu
Summary: After careful consideration, Chanhee quits his jobs and decides to open a maid cafe. Hopefully, his boyfriends don't oppose or that'll definitely throw a wrench in Chanhee's plan.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob & Kim Sunwoo, Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Choi Chanhee | New, Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Ji Changmin | Q, Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q, Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo, Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Sunwoo
Kudos: 61





	The words you don't say

**Author's Note:**

> hi <3333
> 
> this is my first ao3 book so uhh,, be nice? thank you to luna and april for helping this not be a complete mess <33 OH and mac for proofreading <33 uhh woo okay yeah without any further ado!!! please enjoy this soft soulmate line au!!

Chanhee has always liked the idea of working at a maid cafe. The cute dresses, the sugary sweets — it seems perfect. Maybe that’s why Chanhee has been saving up since university to open a maid cafe. All Chanhee worries is that his boyfriends won’t be so on board with his idea. 

Laying down in bed with Sunwoo beside him, Chanhee sighs. He rolls over and looks at his sleeping boyfriend. “He’s going to be against it isn’t he?” Chanhee mumbles to himself as he sits up. It’s still rather early for Chanhee to be awake, but the nerves of having a meeting with a landlord who has a small place that would be perfect for Chanhee to lease. He lifts the covers off his body and quietly leaves the bedroom.

No one else is awake yet. Jacob and Changmin are sleeping peacefully in the other bedroom leaving Chanhee alone with his thoughts. He heads into their small kitchen to brew a pot of coffee. Sunwoo would be getting up for his morning class in about thirty minutes anyway so it made sense to just brew a big pot now. 

Since Chanhee and Changmin graduated university two years ago neither has really got a job that stuck. In Chanhee’s case that is definitely due to his heart being set on working and, or, owning a maid cafe, but having no maid cafes in the city that would hire him as a maid. So, the blonde bounced around from part-time job to part-time job. His most recent job is at a grocery store working as a cashier, but if today’s meeting goes well he’ll be quitting in no time. 

While Chanhee gets the coffee ready, a groggy Jacob walks into the kitchen. He comes up behind Chanhee and sleepily wraps an arm around the younger’s waist. “What’s got you awake so early? I thought you worked the closing shift today?” Jacob asks in a raspy voice. Chanhee turns to him, closing the top of the coffee machine while he’s at it. “Oh, I just couldn’t sleep that’s all.” But Jacob doesn’t seem to believe him. He loosely rests both his hands on Chanhee’s waist as the younger leans against the kitchen counter. “What’s going on baby?” Jacob pauses. “You know you can tell me anything.”

Chanhee takes a deep breath. He knows that he’d eventually have to tell him anyway, so now is better than never. “Before I tell you this please don’t yell and me or say it’s a stupid idea,” Chanhee says, a small frown appearing on his face. “It won’t be stupid baby, you’re ideas are never stupid.” Jacob gently says as he rubs Chanhee’s sides reassuringly. 

“I wanna open up a maid cafe.” He looks down, avoiding Jacob’s gaze. The older let out a soft chuckle. “Yeah, I know.” He says, causing Chanhee’s head to shoot up in surprise. “You what?” He asks, eyes wide. “You’ve left your laptop open a lot to maid cafe websites and lease listings in the last three or so months. I just sorta connected the dots and waited for you to tell me. I don’t think the other two have caught on though.” Jacob softly explains to the very confused Chanhee. “Well, I guess the secret is out then.” The blonde says, letting out an awkward laugh. 

“When are you gonna tell Min and Woo?” The older asks. Chanhee thinks for a second before he responds. “If the meeting today goes well then I’ll tell them when I get home. If it falls through then I won’t tell them at all.” Chanhee explains as Jacob nods along. “Alright then if you say so, baby. I’m gonna pop into the shower, can you pour me a coffee once it’s ready?” 

“Mmn, of course. Now go shower, you stink.” Chanhee says fanning the air in front of his nose like the older actually smelt terrible. He didn’t really smell all that bad, Chanhee just wanted to get a reaction out of him. Jacob sticks his tongue out at Chanhee before making his way over to the bathroom. And then he was alone again.

“Thank you so much for accepting my application.” Chanhee beams excitedly. “I’m glad to accept you, you seem to be the most promising applicant.” The landlord explains. Chanhee sends the older man a warm smile before accepting the pen he was being offered. Chanhee takes a deep breath, it’s happening. He thinks to himself. His dreams will be coming true. 

He signs his name on the lease and places the pen down onto the table. “And the keys are yours.” He says, passing the keys over to Chanhee. The blonde couldn’t thank the landlord enough. He thanked him profusely the entire way out of the building, and now here he is, standing in front of his new storefront. “Wow.” He mumbles to himself. 

The time now being a little after lunch, Chanhee makes his way back to their apartment. It’s only maybe a ten-minute walk. Or maybe it was longer, Chanhee seems to walk at superhuman speed with his long legs that seem to make up ninety percent of his body when they really only take up about two thirds. When he gets home the only person around is Changmin. Today is his day off from his shitty job, so he was thoroughly enjoying it by lazing around their apartment all day. “Chanhee you’re back.” The younger one says pausing his show, and standing up to go give Chanhee a hug at the door. 

Changmin’s arms loosely wrap around Chanhee’s neck as the blonde pulls Changmin close at the waist. “Where’d you run off to?” Changmin asks, his face buried in the crook of Chanhee’s neck. “I have something to tell you Min,” Chanhee says. Changmin pulls away slightly to look at Chanhee. “Mn?” He hums. 

“I’m opening a maid cafe.” Chanhee confidently says. The brunette giggles. “As long as you let me help you,” He pauses and leans in real close. “Cause I’d do anything to see you in a maid dress,” Changmin lowly whispers in the blonde’s ear. A clear pink dusting falls across Chanhee’s cheeks at the other’s words. “Well, then you better help me find a chef, and a barista and help pick out all the furniture and-.” But Chanhee’s words are cut off, cut off by a soft pair of lips shutting him up because apparently, he was talking too much. 

“That was unnecessary,” Chanhee mumbles as they pull away. “You were rambling, I like kissing you, it was a win-win situation,” Changmin says with a smug smile creeping upon his face. Chanhee rolls his eyes as he lets out an exasperated sigh. 

“Have you told everyone else?” Changmin asks, leading Chanhee over to the couch. “I told Jacob hyung this morning before I left,” Chanhee stops mid-sentence as he sits down beside Changmin, bringing his knees to his chest. “I still haven’t told Sunwoo though.” Changmin looks over at Chanhee who’s become a small ball on their couch. “We can tell him together if you’d like love — I’m sure there’s no way Sunwoo could actually hate the idea.” Changmin pauses and takes Chanhee’s hands into his. “There’s no way he could say no to your cute face.”

“No.” Sunwoo flatly says, shocking both Chanhee and Changmin. “I’m still in university and there’s no way you’re getting me into a maid dress,” Sunwoo says, crossing his arms over his chest. “Come on Woo please?” Chanhee pleads, a pout resting on his face. “It’ll be fun and you’ll only have to help out on the days when you have fewer classes — please Sunwoo.”

A heavy sigh escapes Sunwoo’s lips, one he would’ve much rather not have let out. It shows signs of him giving in, of him being weak for Chanhee — but honestly who wouldn’t be? From Chanhee’s soft laugh to the way his lips curl when he pouts. To the stars that seem to live in his eyes and the words, he seems to say without uttering a word. “Fine.” Changmin and Chanhee excitedly sequel, jumping up and down before engulfing Sunwoo in a hug. 

“What’s with all the squealing?” Jacob asks upon returning home from work. He slips off his shoes and is greeted by the squealing mess that is two of his boyfriends. “You look like you’re suffocating him.” Jacob points out, dropping his bag beside the couch. “I got the lease!” Chanhee excitedly says. A soft smile appears on Jacob’s face. “I’m so happy for you baby.” 

“And I’m handing in my two weeks' notice at the grocery store tonight,” Chanhee adds. Changmin and Chanhee finally let go of the hug as Sunwoo lets out a deep breath. Jacob rests an arm on Sunwoo’s waist as he admires the bubbly, bright Chanhee. “Come on let's have dinner before your shift starts,” Jacob says. They disperse throughout the apartment. Sunwoo getting the table ready while Jacob and Chanhee get to cooking. “Aren’t you gonna help hyung?” Sunwoo asks looking over at Changmin who’s curled up on the couch. “You guys seem perfectly capable of doing it without me.”

Sunwoo rolls his eyes. “You’re ridiculous.” The younger mumbles. He looks away from the couch and gets back to setting the table. A soft rustling comes from behind him and soon a pair of familiar hands find their way to his hips. “This isn’t exactly helping you know?” Sunwoo mumbles. The older hums as he rests his chin on Sunwoo’s shoulder. A soft sigh falls from Sunwoo’s lips as he puts the last plate in place. 

Sunwoo turns around and wraps his arms around Changmin’s neck. “I didn’t get the chance to ask earlier, but how was class?” Changmin softly asks. Sunwoo delicately pushes a piece of hair out of Changmin’s eyes before answering. “It was alright. You know, just the same old same old.” Sunwoo replies, not really caring much that Changmin was getting increasingly closer with each passing second. 

“Mmn, that’s good,” Changmin replies absentmindedly, his focus completely shifting to the younger’s pink lips. “My eyes are up here.” Sunwoo finally says. Changmin’s face barely an inch from his. “I know.” He replies before leaning in all the way. “You’re so cute,” Changmin mumbles in between kisses. Sunwoo’s smiles into the kiss before they’re so rudely interrupted by their boyfriends. “Wow, you’re having a kissing party without us? Rude.” Chanhee says as he crosses his arms over his chest. “You’re such a big baby.” Sunwoo points out, his arms still loosely hanging around Changmin’s neck. 

Chanhee rolls his eyes at the comment. “You can’t roll your eyes and pout. It completely cancels out the eye roll.” Jacob says rather matter-a-factly. “Yes, I can.” The blonde replies, arms still crossed over his chest and a pout still very evident on his face. “No, but okay,” Jacob replies, placing a kiss on Chanhee’s cheek. “Don’t you have to work in an hour?” Changmin reminds the blonde who only replies with a small nod. “Then maybe we should eat so you aren’t late.”

The next two weeks seem to go by in the blink of an eye. Mid September rolls into early October before anyone has a chance to catch their breath. Sunwoo becoming increasingly busy with assignments and lectures. Jacob’s mind-numbingly boring internship coming to a close. Changmin getting fired from his job and Chanhee riding out the last little bit of working at the grocery store while also planning the work that needs to be done to open the cafe.

The slight change in the weather that everyone sees coming but is never prepared for. The crisp air nipping at Chanhee’s arms as the blonde decided he would be fine without a coat this morning only to be betrayed by his poor circulation. He didn’t think the wind would be so chilly. Silly Chanhee.

“Stupid Changmin having to stay home because he wasn’t feeling well,” Chanhee mumbles to himself as he walks to a furniture shop to look at tables and chairs for the cafe. Sunwoo has classes today and Jacob is on the last day of his internship. All alone Chanhee walks along the street passing person after person on their way to who knows where. 

The shop he’s headed to is about a twenty-minute walk from the cafe. In all honesty, he could’ve taken the bus, but that was an unnecessary expense on his end. Pushing on the metal handle, Chanhee steps into the shop. Immediately he’s surrounded by tables and chairs on all sides. A few couches here and there and some mirrors on the wall. One of which he makes a mental note to ask a worker about because it seems to fit the style he’s going for with the cafe. Aimlessly, Chanhee walks around the store. Half surprised that a shop worker hasn’t come to check and see if he needs any help yet. 

A small, round table in the far corner catches his eye. It’s a deep mahogany with pretty claw feet. “Perfect,” Chanhee says to himself while he walks over to the table. He picks the price tag up and winces a bit. It was just out of his price range but for such a beautiful table it’s worth going a little over. Plus, he'd rather buy a slightly more expensive better quality table than one that’s cheaper and lower quality. 

“Excuse me?” Chanhee calls, hoping an employee will come and help him. Luckily a young man approaches him. “Hi there what can I help you with?” The employee asks. “I was wondering if you had any cushioned chairs that would match this table?” Chanhee asks. “Oh yes, they’re just this way if you could follow me.”

Jacob lets out a small yawn as he sits down on the couch in between Chanhee and Sunwoo. “I got Juyeon to agree to be one of our chefs today,” Jacob says while resting his head on Chanhee’s shoulder. His hand sneaking its way into Sunwoo's free hand. “Oh my god really?” Changmin asks excitedly from the other side of Chanhee. “Yup! After much convincing, he’s in!” Jacob pauses for a moment. “Now we have a trained chef on our team.” The oldest finishes. 

“I think I can get Hyunjun to be a barista for us.” Changmin begins. “He won’t shut up at dance about how he hates being broke.” The brunette complains. “Well then, tell him about Chanhee’s plan,” Jacob says. “You know I still don’t like this idea right?” Sunwoo pipes in. “Too bad so sad baby boy.” Chanhee singsongs. “You’re in this with us whether you like it or not.” The blonde sweetly says. 

Sunwoo rolls his eyes at Chanhee’s comment. “Yeah, whatever,” Sunwoo mumbles, snuggling closer to Jacob as he does. Jacob gently rubs his thumb across Sunwoo’s hand as he feels the younger’s head softly drop onto his shoulder. The scene is perfect. All four males gingerly resting on each other as they half-watch the show playing on their tv and half just enjoy their company. Jacob’s focus barely on the tv and more on the redhead curled up in his arms. The light sleep Sunwoo fell into, resting peacefully in the older’s arms. Jacob cherishes moments like these. The soft ones, the quiet ones filled only with tender kisses and sleepy conversations. And the conversations said with uttering a word, the ones that just happen without anyone having to say anything. That’s what keeps him going. 

“It’s getting late.” Chanhee softly says, letting out a yawn after he speaks. “Shhh, Woo is already asleep.” Jacob shushed the younger. A small chuckle escapes Changmin’s lips as he tiredly gets off the couch. “Come on princess let’s go.” The brunette says, pulling Chanhee off the couch. “I guess I’ll take him tonight,” Jacob says, letting out a soft chuckle as he carefully tries to get up and not wake Sunwoo. He picks the younger up bridal style with a small sigh. “Night Min, Chan,” Jacob says before receiving two kisses on his cheeks. “Night Cobie.” Chanhee sweetly says before sleepily heading off to bed with Changmin. 

Jacob carries Sunwoo into the other room and lays him down on the bed. He turns off the light and gets into bed on the other side. Under the covers he goes and wraps his arms around Sunwoo’s body, pulling him close. He mumbles a quick ‘goodnight’ to the already sleeping male before passing out himself. 

The next couple of months are difficult for them. Lots of tired sleepless nights preparing to open the cafe. Lucky for them they not only got Hyunjun to be a barista, but also Changmin’s friend from high school Younghoon to be a barista. As well as Sunwoo’s friend Haknyeon to be a second chef, which might I add, is a steal cause they now have two trained chefs. On top of that Chanhee convinced his friend Kevin to help them with designing a sign and working with them on promotional flyers and designing menus and such. Sunwoo’s friend Eric even volunteered to work as a waiter, so plus one for the boys in dresses. Jacob’s friend Sangyeon said he would work with them on the business side of things and handle the money, along with their friend Hyunjae. Things were falling into place perfectly for the opening of the cafe.

Early January brings light snow and a good excuse to drink hot chocolate whenever. Hence why Chanhee is on his third cup of the chocolate stuff and it’s not even lunch yet. “Woo can you fix the mirror by the entrance — It’s crooked,” Chanhee asks the younger. Sunwoo gives a small nod then heads over to where Chanhee had directed him. Today, Sunwoo has no classes, therefore all his time is spent helping his boyfriends prepare for the opening of the cafe. 

“Chan, can you come here for a sec?” Jacob calls from the back area which has been turned into a small kitchen. Mostly for baked goods, waffles and pancakes. The blonde hurries over to Jacob, careful not to spill his hot chocolate as he skips over. “What’s up, babe?” Chanhee asks, tilting his head expectedly. “Nothing, I just want to do this.” He says before stealing a quick kiss from the blonde. A giggle escaping Jacob’s lips as he pulls away. “I thought you needed something important,” Chanhee complains, but was he really complaining?

“That was very important and very necessary.” Jacob defends himself. “Will you two love birds get your asses out here please.” Changmin half aggressively yells from the main part of the cafe. Jacob lets out a small chuckle, grabbing Chanhee’s free hand and pulling him over to their boyfriends. “Mmn? What is it Min?” Jacob asks. “We finished everything up out here, things seem to be on track for our opening next week,” Changmin explains. “That’s great, I think Cobie finished up the back.” Chanhee replies before sipping on his hot chocolate. 

There’s silence in the air as it fully sets in for them that this is happening, this is really happening. They’re really doing this, the cafe is going to open, it’s happening. “Chan it’s happening.” Changmin softly whispers. The older gives him a soft smile. “Thank you,” Chanhee says, looking at his boyfriends. “Thank you for helping follow through with this stupid dream of mine — It means the world to me.”

“Anything for you Chanhee.”

The morning of the opening day quickly arrives and everyone is nervous. Well, maybe not Sunwoo since he has class, but still. Chanhee paces frantically around the floor of the cafe. Not even eight o’clock yet. The cafe is set to open at nine, and the current time is just barely 7:45. “Chanhee hun, calm down,” Jacob says, placing his hands on Chanhee’s shoulders to stop him from pacing. He spins Chanhee around so he’s now facing him, and places a kiss on the younger’s forehead. “It’ll be fine. Put on your pretty dress and we’ll set the tables alright?”

Chanhee nods and they head to the back where Changmin is. Five maid dresses hang on a small rack. One for Chanhee, one for Jacob, one for Changmin, one for Eric and eventually, one for Sunwoo. They all grab their dresses and go to change in the staff room. “I finally get to see you in a maid dress huh Chan?” Changmin muses, a smirk quickly appearing on his face. “Better yet, we get to see Jacob hyung in one,” Chanhee replies to divert the attention from his bright red cheeks. Jacob lets out a soft chuckle as he pulls his shirt off over his head. “I think the real joy is when Sunwoo comes in after his lecture.” Jacob points out, grabbing his dress off the rack. 

“True.” Changmin agrees, grabbing his dress. Chanhee slips his dress over his head and turns to his boyfriends. The blush from earlier faded a bit but still exists across his cheeks and nose. Changmin stops his dress halfway on and looks at Chanhee. There's a twinkle in his eyes before he slips the dress on all the way. “You look amazing baby.” Changmin compliments, still completely in awe at his adorable boyfriend. Jacob finishes putting on his dress and turns to his boyfriends. He smiles widely at the sight before him. “How did I get so lucky?” He mumbles.

Soon their friends arrive and get set up for the grand opening. Around eight forty-five a line starts forming outside of the cafe even though it’s a cold mid-January morning. When the clock strikes nine Chanhee opens the door and welcomes the customers. He gets everyone seated and the three boyfriends (and Eric) set out taking orders. Juyeon and Haknyeon get right to work at the food orders while Hyunjun and Younghoon work on the drinks.

More people show up on the opening day than they had originally expected. Albeit the crew was a tad overwhelmed and very happy when Sunwoo showed up after lunch along with Kevin who ended up helping with making drinks. 

The first week was rather hectic, but a good hectic. Everyone is adjusting to the new job and trying their best to stay on top of everything. Rather sleepless for Chanhee who spends most hours of the night hopelessly worrying about if the cafe will fail or not. It’s now Wednesday exactly one week and one day after opening day. It’s around three when Sunwoo arrives after his two lectures.

"I come here after my lectures to work for you and what do I get in return? A stupid maid costume." Sunwoo dramatically says. "It’s not stupid if you look cute Woo," Chanhee says, placing a kiss on the younger's nose. "Oh don't try being all sweet with me." Sunwoo frowns. Changmin comes over and snakes his arm around Sunwoo's waist. "Come on Sun just put on the dress, then we'll all match." Changmin pauses. "See even Jacob hyung has his on." Gesturing to the blonde approaching them. Jacob links arms with Chanhee and looks over at Sunwoo. "Babe just put it on, the late afternoon rush is about to happen." Jacob softly says. Sunwoo lets out a sigh. "Fine." 

The youngest hauls off to the back to get into his dress. Right now only one table is occupied, but they quickly figured out in the past week that around four o’clock the flow of customers seems to increase. They’re open from nine in the morning till eight at night. From Tuesday till Saturday. Sunday and Monday are their off days. They’re hoping to hire more people in the next couple of months so their friends can work shorter shifts, but for now, everyone is just powering through.

Chanhee watches fondly as Sunwoo leaves to the back. “I think you enjoy seeing him in the dress the most,” Jacob whispers to him, his arm still linked with Chanhee’s. The younger rolls his eyes. “I like seeing all of you in these dresses.” He replies, eyeing his boyfriends dresses. “Uh huh but you clearly smile the most at Sunwoo in his dress.” Changmin fires back at Chanhee. “Have you seen the way he gets all flustered in that dress? How could I not love it?” Chanhee gushes. His boyfriends chuckle before their attention moves to the door as a few customers arrive.

Minutes later, Sunwoo emerges from the back wearing his dress and the cute headband that goes along with it. He grabs his notepad and a pen and heads to the table that Chanhee has just seated. “Hi ladies, what can I get for you today?” He cheerfully asks, a smile brimming on his lips. “I’ll have a medium iced Americano.” One replies. “And I’ll have a medium cappuccino.” The other replies. “Is that everything for today?” Sunwoo asks. “Can we get one strawberries and cream waffle please?” The first girl asks. “Of course, I’ll go put your orders in and everything should be out shortly.”

Late afternoon rolls into evening and closing arrives faster than they expected. Jacob locks the front door letting out a small yawn. Hyunjun and Younghoo are cleaning up the drink area while Haknyeon and Juyeon clean up the kitchen. Eric helping with dishes in the back. The four boyfriends (still in their dresses) work to clean tables and sweep up the showroom. Changmin sweeps away while Sunwoo and Chanhee wipe down tables. Jacob counts the money in the register and closes it for the night. 

It’s a little after eight-thirty when everything is set and done for the night. “Bye everyone!” Haknyeon beams, intertwining his fingers with Hyunjun’s. The couple waves before leaving the cafe. Sangyeon and Kevin, who had stopped by a few hours earlier to do some behind the scenes things, bid goodbye to everyone and head back to their apartment. There's a knock at the locked door and Sunwoo looks over. He giggles and goes to unlock it for Hyunjae who came to pick up Younghoon. “I see you’re here for a certain barista.” Sunwoo snickers.

“Oh shut it you little shit.” Hyunjae snaps back. Younghoon giggles at his boyfriend as he walks up to the pair. “You’re feisty today huh?” Younghoon comments, slinging an arm around Hyunjae’s shoulders. “Yeah whatever let's go home,” Hyunjae says. They bid goodbye and soon the pair is out the door. The next to leave are Eric and Juyeon. “Night love birds.” Chanhee mockingly says to the new couple. (The pair only got together after meeting at the cafe a few months ago.)n Juyeon rolls his eyes at Chanhee’s comment. Eric sticks his tongue out at the older as they leave the cafe. “And then there were four,” Chanhee says. 

Sunwoo leans on a table, itching to get out of his dress. “If you go take that off we can go home y’know.” Jacob points out to the younger. Sunwoo rolls his eyes and takes Jacob’s hand. “Then come on,” Sunwoo says, pulling the oldest along to the back. Changmin and Chanhee make eye contact before bursting out laughing. “He’s ridiculous,” Changmin says as they follow Jacob and Sunwoo into the back. “Am not!” Sunwoo protests. “Are too!” His boyfriends reply in unison. Sunwoo huffs then pulls his dress off over his head.

Chanhee sneaks a peek at Sunwoo’s body before he too slips out of his dress. A few minutes later everyone is back in their normal clothes and is putting on their winter coats since it’s still very cold out. “Shall we?” Jacob asks. They nod and they head out. Even in the dead of winter the boyfriends still choose to walk to and from work. Maybe it’s because walking together seems more personal than a car ride. The stifled laughter and cold noses. Arms linked and breath visible every time one opens their mouth. Linked arms turn quickly to hands held shoved in one pocket to retain the most heat. And maybe it was the silly conversations that seem to only happen on the walks to and from work. The ones sparked by something someone saw or a random thought entering their mind as they walk. Or maybe it was the lack of words completely. The comfortable silence that wraps around them like a warm hug. 

The jingle of keys as Jacob struggles to get them out of his pocket with his cold hands. Fiddling with the old lock on their apartment door and the breaths of relief as they’re hit with the warmth of their apartment upon stumbling inside. Shuffling noises as coats are taken off and hung up, and shoes are taken off and switched out for fuzzy slippers. The unanimous agreement that they’re tired without saying a word, and somehow agreeing that tonight, they would sleep altogether. Jeans and nice tee shirts turn into pyjama bottoms and frayed old tees. The minty taste of toothpaste remains in their mouths after they all leave the bathroom. The minty burn in Chanhee’s mouth after he drinks a glass of water after brushing his teeth. 

Only the bedside lamp illuminates the room as they crawl into bed. Sunwoo and Chanhee in the middle with Changmin and Jacob on the outside. Jacob switches off the lamp and rolls back over, draping his arm over Sunwoo’s body pulling his back close. Chanhee’s back faces Changmin’s chest, the younger snuggling close to him. Chanhee reaches out and rests his arm on Sunwoo’s waist. Instinctively, Sunwoo moves closer to Chanhee. Jacob snuggling closer to Sunwoo as the younger one moves. A soft silence falls on the room as their eyes close.

They don’t say goodnight, nor do they say I love you. They don’t need to. The absence of words is made up for by their actions. The ones that show their love without having to be too big. It’s the words they don’t say that mean the most, and that’s how they end up falling asleep wrapped in each other's arms before 10 pm.


End file.
